Love's Mysterious Form
by CrimsonCape
Summary: Raven's lost in emotions thanks to Robin's fake love for her...yet will she find love from someone she least expected? RaeRedX mainly...yet there is RaeRob aswell R
1. AN

**_ A/N_**

**Hey there everyone...yes, i have actually gotten round to re-writing this once one-shot into a short story...as so many of you wanted me to do so...this chapter(go tochapter 2)is quite descriptive, well in my opinion it is and X will only appear briefly in this one...because its just explaining the emotions...but he will have a bigger role as the short story goes on...but this is based on the one-shot original so this is just extended in descriptions, betweenand before everything so yea...umm, not a great much moe to say...been on a writer'srole today...managed to getthe new chapter for Bound Forever up and also a new Chapter for The Undead yesterday...so im proud...i will try to update as soon as possible but im not making any promises for quick updates all the time...cos wellim writing 3 stories at the moment, while doing my h/w...so yea...**

**so everyone...click the button to go to the first chapter and enjoy!**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 1 Wallowing in Pity

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Teen Titans, if i did, i wouldnt have to be writing this crappy disclaimer

* * *

**

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid _

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

_- 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson_

**_

* * *

_**

**Love's Mysterious Form**

**Chapter 1: Wallowing in Pity**

Raven and Robin, perfectly happy with each other, much in love or so it would seem to anyone outside of the 'T' shaped tower that stood on a little island in the centre-edge of Jump City. Lovers fighting side by side, willing to do the impossible for each other. This was true at a point in time. A time when things were a lot more cheerful within the dimmed glass panels of the tower. A time when the legendary team, The Teen Titans, were actually a team and not a bitter bickering team, constantly fighting with each other. Beast Boy with Cyborg over the usual, the food, yet it had turned from playful fighting between friends, to frustrated bickering from the atmosphere within the tower.

Raven and Robin constantly fighting over trust issues. As much as it pained Raven to say it, she knew that deep down in her heart, Robin was still in love with his old flame, Starfire. He denied and denied it. Eventually she gave up and just went with the flow. Just stopped bothering him, stopped seeing great amounts of him. Sure they went out on dates, as couples do, convinced themselves that they loved each other the same, for Raven loved Robin, and Robin loved Raven, yet Raven was more in love with Robin than he was with her. And that was the harsh truth.

Speaking of the alien from Tameran, going by the name of Starfire, she was probably the only one who hadn't been involved in the bickering in the tower, but she still remained as her peacemaking self. Still trying to keep the peace. For she was happy, happily dating their partner team's Speedy, the skilful archer, trained by the famous Green Arrow, happily slowly falling in love with her substitute for the one she couldn't have; Robin. Yet she still was falling in love with Speedy, so she was happy, and she would have to keep that happiness in the Tower in which she lived in. She had to keep the bickering between her teammates under control. She had to make sure that they stayed as a team. And she partially succeeded. Things seemed to go back to normal when Raven stopped trying to show Robin the truth of his love for the alien. Cyborg became less agitated because from the surface, Raven seemed fine again, and to Cyborg, it seemed she was fine. As long as Raven was alright, as long as the little sister he never had was fine then everything was ok. Beast Boy also felt that as Raven was fine once again, that his frustration and anger disappeared. So things went back to normal in the tower.

They fought crime every day almost. Cyborg and Beast Boy raced each other on their games, and playfully argued over tofu and meat. Robin worked out in the gym and went to see Raven often, convinced he loved her and not Starfire. Starfire gleefully clapped and spectated Cyborg and Beast Boy's games, bothered Raven every now and then, saw Speedy and tried to make her team eat her home planet's disgusting foods. Raven went back to sitting in quiet spots to meditate or read, or simply to reflect on her screwed up life.

So she sat there, on the rooftop. No one bothered her and that's how she liked it. She didn't have to face the concerning and sympathetic looks that Cyborg and Beast Boy gave her, knowing that they knew she still hurt on the inside. The constant annoyance of having to look at Robin, kiss him, hug him, share a bed with him, knowing full-well he wanted someone else. The frustration of Starfire floating over to her constantly and acting as if she didn't know what was going on between Raven and Robin. It was as if she was rubbing it in Raven's face, the fact that Robin loved Starfire and not Raven. And Raven knew that Starfire knew of Robin's feelings towards her. But that didn't stop the alien girl constantly making Raven's life a permanent misery.

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes shut. His face covered her vision. Then that alien girl joined his face. They turned to each other, smiling happily, happier than Raven had ever seen Robin smile since he'd been with her. Then they merged, lips connecting with each other. Their colours blurring in with each other. "NO!" Raven cried out, her eyes snapping open.

She was panting. "Bad dream?" She whipped around. It was nighttime making it hard for her to make out the figure but she recognised that voice. The grumble, husky, masculine voice that came from the white sculled mask with a vivid red 'X' across the right eye that belonged to none other than Red X. Her emotions were already chaotic, from everything she was going through at the moment; she didn't need wannabe villains jumping her when she was already in pieces. She silently said her chant, trapping Red X within the clutches of a black magic hand. She moved towards the hovering villain and looked up at him. "What the hell you do want? I don't need your lame-ass attempts at whatever you're doing at moment." She spat at him.

"Well, isn't someone in a bad mood." He said, his sarcasm always in tact.

She slammed him against a wall before bringing him back in front of her. He really pissed her off, yet she kinda liked it. "Yea, a really bad mood, so don't piss me off." She said warningly.

"Oh, I will." He said. She could tell he was smirking behind the mask he hid behind. Her eyes narrowed at his comment. "So, what's peeving you off so much then?" He asked, more merrily than anyone actually concerned would speak. Raven looked away. The thought of being reminded of the entire drama just made her well remember the pain of it all. "Aw, suddenly the scary half demon aint so scary. Not so tough now are you little bird." She dropped the magic that bound him and turned away from him, facing the shore, the cool breeze gently running through her hair.

Suddenly, making fun of Raven seemed for pleasure, turned into guilt and pity. He got up from the floor from which he had fallen gruffly onto, and walked up behind the dark sorceress. He laid a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "Just go." She said, sorrow spilling from the inners of her words. He was gone like the wind.

Raven sighed heavily and plopped down onto the cold floor of the roof of Titans Tower. Some things just weren't worth getting so upset about…but love. Well that's a different story. Raven had never been one to let her emotions take over her outward appearance apart from Rage overpowered her. Yet, she was letting love taunt all of her other emotions. It held happy, brave and all those other bright-side emotions captive, while letting all the grim emotions such as sorrow overpower her. Yet the love within her still let Logic power her thoughts of how Robin loved Starfire and she should break it off with him. But then Love would over take again and lock Logic up with the others. For Raven did love Robin, so much, that was why she stayed with him, yet she knew, in her heart it was wrong. What if Robin did actually love her? What if he truly didn't love Starfire anymore? But that was just herself denying the truth. So the state in which she sat in at the moment, the state in which her love for Robin had driven her too, well that was why she was upset.

Love to her wasn't supposed to be worth her tears. He was a boy. A stupid boy! The stupid boy that she had just happened to fall in love with. There was that word again; Love. God how she hated it! She slammed her fist down at the echo of it in her mind.

She stood up defiantly and brushed the creases from her cloak from where she had been sitting for so long, wallowing in her sorrow. Things were going to be different. She wasn't going to let love affect her like this. Bravery had been freed, and it was not just about to let her sit and pity herself. No, it was going to fix this. It was going to put on it's brave mask and she was going to show the world, how strong she really was.

She walked over to the roof door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She looked back and replayed his face in her head. That one encounter with Red X had driven her to bravery somehow. She took a deep breath before opening the door and taking those important steps down to the main part of the Tower. This time, Raven would not be walked all over by one of her own feelings. Once Rage had over-powered her and brought out the evil within her, she was going to let Love over-power her as well. Bravery was all she needed now and that was all she was letting through.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 Changes

****

**Arent i the best! yes yes i am...i got this chapter up soon because i have had no homework this week so i decided to write this chapter, this wont happen often though, its just coz it's the beginning of the new half term so ive had time...yay! more red X in this one...**

**Answers to some of theReviews:**

_**Monchhichi - Yeah, thats kinda what im saying, but not totally...Robin liked Raven, he just like Star better but because he couldnt have Star he went for his second choice.  
**_

_**Tecna - Well, lets just say, it will please both fans of the pairing in the end, but i cant tell you the toal end pairing coz that would ruin the story!**_

_**kittyblah - Yes, Robin is stupid!**_

_**BlackGothFaerie - Yeah, i thought id make it into a proper story coz people kept telling me too, so i have...but its gonna be basically like the one-shot...only longer and extended lol.**_

_**SpiderSquirrel - blushes thank you...and look! i updated soon!**_

_**Delirium24 - Thank you, i cant wait to see how it turns out too :D**_

**Disclaimer : I do not Own Teen Titans, if i did, i wouldnt have to eb writing this frickin disclaimer or fanfiction!**

**

* * *

**

_'It's tearing up my heart when i'm with you,  
Yet when we are apart i feel it too  
And no matter whatI do I feel the pain  
With or Without You.'_

_**Tearing up my Heart - NSync** (forgive me...but NSync rocked! plus the song fits in well with the chapter/whole story!)_

_

* * *

_

****

****

**Chapter 2: Changes**

Whistling of a cheerful song echoed throughout the hallways of Titans Tower as the half robot, half human inhabitant of the place happily made a full-English breakfast for everyone, consisting of bacon, eggs, sausages and hash browns. It was just what everyone needed; well in Cyborg's mind it was just what everyone needed. He had gotten up extra early to beat the changeling of the tower to making breakfast. With everything that everyone was dealing with, mainly Raven, they didn't need to be eating food with no taste.

Hearing the distant whistling from the kitchen, Raven stirred from her restless sleep. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she felt the hot breath of the boy wonder sleeping behind her. His arm was gently holding her to him, to everyone else this would show that the couple was happy and had worked through their rough spot. Even Robin thought of it like that, and to Raven at that moment, it was like everything was perfect. Until a smile played across his lips and she scorned herself for always thinking of the negative, but still her mind wondered if it was a smile for Raven, or a smile for Starfire.

Slowly and gently sliding from underneath his arm, she grabbed her uniform and got changed, leaving the sleeping Robin to his dreams of whomever he was dreaming of. Sighing, she put her hood up and opened the sliding door and stepped out into the dark hallway, for it was still dawn. She looked out the dimmed glass panel that lay in the wall opposite Robin's room and stared out into the endless ocean. Winter's sunrises were always supposed to be soothing and romantic, something about the warmth from the colours the sun created made the chill weather disappear. But then why did this sunrise have the opposite effect on her? Why did it make her hate it, and anger her? Simply because it reminded her of what she should be feeling and not what she was actually feeling. Sighing she turned and continued her journey towards the kitchen.

She sat herself down on one of the stools in front of the counter and rested her head on her hand, watching Cyborg juggle the many pans on the stove. Noticing that someone was sitting behind, watching his entertaining performance, Cyborg turned round to see a faint smile of amusement on Raven's face. He turned back round and finished making the breakfast and evenly put the things onto 4 plates, leaving Beast Boy to make his own tasteless food. He put two in the oven which was on a low heat, just to keep them warm, for Starfire and Robin, then got the other two and placed one down in front of Raven while he took a seat next to her with the other one in front of him. He handed her a fork, she smiled as a thank you and pushed her food around. "My cooking's not that bad Rae." He said jokingly.

She chuckled lightly, "I know, your food's great I'm just not very hungry at the moment." She said.

"You haven't been hungry for a while now Rae." She looked down at her food, ashamed that she had actually let it on that she wasn't eating much. "You're gonna disappear if you don't eat something. You've already lost a lot of weight." Cyborg said, concern reeking from his words.

"I just don't have the appetite to well," She paused then turned to look at him, her eyes pleaded with him to figure out what to do, "eat." She said.

He knew she was asking him for help with the whole Robin situation. "Rae…" He was cut off though when Beast Boy walked into the room, Starfire floating behind him, chattering away to Robin. Raven, feeling uncomfortable from the sight of Robin and Starfire together, got up and left the room, left the tower and walked to the shore that was in the Titan's front garden basically. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and looked up into a deep brown eye and mechanical red one. "Don't let them get to you Raven. He loves you remember, not her." Cyborg said, his elder brother role coming into play.

"If you say so Cyborg." She said, that haunting sad smile creeping onto her face. She shook his hand off her shoulder and took to the air, flying towards the other side of Jump City, where she was far away from Starfire and Robin.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop sure strained the muscles in your legs from every time you landed; lucky Red X was no ordinary human with his suit on. Sure without it on he was just your normal average criminal…with it on though, he became a supposed villain that was able to take on the legendary Teen Titans and manage to win. He sped faster along them, trying to reach his destination as fast as possible. Reaching the end of the long row of warehouses, he jumped off of the end one and ran along the harbour where he found his treasure.

A tall grey iron boat stood in the docks, HR910 written on the side of it in chunky black lettering. One of the ramps leading into the boat was leading exactly to wear X wanted to go. Stealthily, Red X crept up along the boat and slipped into boat like a shadow moving smoothly along the wall. In crates stacked all along the back wall of the compartment in the boat were packages of Xinotheum. His suit had been needing a top up and he had heard of the delivery coming into Jump City harbour and took the opportunity to get some spare. Creeping slowly up to the boxes, he slowly opened the top of one of the crate to check that the Xinotheum was inside when suddenly the crate lid slammed down, X only just managing to save his fingers from being separated from his hand. He scowled as he looked up into the masked face of the oh so wondrous Boy Wonder, Robin. "Hasn't anyone ever told you stealing is bad?" Robin said smugly.

"Afraid I had an awful upbringing and all." Red X retorted back. God how he hated the Boy Wonder at times; thinking he was so great and better than everyone else. Sheesh!

"Titans! GO!" Robin yelled, the titans rolling into action. As X was fighting them, he noticed someone was missing. There was no Raven. The Titans obviously noticed as well; without her black magic's controlling things, they were pretty useless, all their attack plans failing because of part of the attack missing. Yet soon enough, the dark sorceress flew into the warehouse to join in with the attack. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN RAVEN?" Robin yelled at her.

Raven, immediately springing into action, said through gritted teeth, "SORRY! I WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF FRICKIN TOWN WHEN YOU CALLED!"

X, sensing the tension between the two lovebirds, decided to use it. Knowing full well that Raven and Robin were the strongest members of the team, and were obviously busy fighting with each other, not noticing him, and the others seemed too intent on stopping the fight between them than trying to stop him, he sneaked over to the crate and coughed loudly when he had a secure hold on it, getting the titans to notice him. They all whipped round, Raven and Robin's faces still painted with anger, and gave him evil glares. "Sorry to break up the reunion kids, but I best be off, although your little toddler tantrum you two were having," He gestured to Raven and Robin, "was most entertaining." And within a moment, he was gone, a crate full of Xinotheum along with him. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Robin yelled at Raven.

"WHAT I DID! YOU WERE THE ONE HAVING AGO AT ME!" She yelled back.

"WELL IF YOU HADNT BEEN ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN AND HAD JUST STAYED AT THE TOWER THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO YELL AT YOU FOR BEING LATE!" Robin once more yelled heartlessly into her face.

"WELL IF YOU HADNT BEEN MAKING GOOGLY EYES WITH STARFIRE THEN MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!" She said, the subject of Robin's love for Starfire being brought up once more.

"HERE WE GO AGAIN WITH THE FRICKIN STARFIRE THING! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD RAVEN! WHY CANT YOU JUST TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THAT I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER!" He said frustrated at her non-existent trust in him, her supposed boyfriend.

"BECAUSE LAST TIME I TRUSTED YOU, YOU BROKE MY HEART!" She yelled at him, tears starting to well up in her eyes as she heaved. Robin blinked at her words. When had he ever broken Raven's heart? "Rae-" He started but she cut him off by just putting her hand up and saying, "Save it Robin, I don't want to hear it." She turned on her heal and ran out of the warehouse, leaving a dumbfounded Robin, an angry Cyborg and Beast Boy, and a confused and worried Starfire.

She ran from their sites until a hand caught around her wrist and pulled her down the side of the warehouse she had run through, where crates had been stacked. She was pushed up against the wall, strong arms cornering her. She looked up into the mask of Red X, merely inches away from her face. She gazed into it, silent tears falling from her eyes that were wide from shock and sadness. "Why do you put up with him Raven?" He said, his voice husky from the mask, true concern coming from his voice. "Because I love him." She replied harshly yet sorrowfully.

"Yet he doesn't love you."

"He does! Just not as much as her." She added in at the end.

"Then why?"

"Why is it any of your business!" She spat harshly.

"I just guess I hate to see a pretty girl sad." He said lifting her chin with his finger. Her mouth gaped open slightly; something about him was breathtaking and was luring her in so smoothly. Why was he being like this with her? He was a criminal and last time she had seen him, he had had a thing for Starfire, not her. This was wrong; she was good, he was evil, yet she supposed she wasn't completely good considering her family history of her father being Trigon the Terrible, yet she was good in her heart.

She reached up to lift his mask but he moved away, and she felt the distance harshly appear between them. "Some things are kept a secret for a reason." He said in his usual cocky, teasing voice. "Until our next meeting in the not so distant future my dark bird." He blew a kiss at her and disappeared, crate of Xinotheum and all. She closed her eyes and slid down the wall of the warehouse. Why couldn't Robin be like that instead of the jerk he was? Sighing heavily, she smiled slightly, a rarity with Raven but even more so lately; it had felt good with him, she had felt worth something, something that hadn't happened in a long while.


	4. Chapter 3 The Sign

****

**OMG! This chapter is the best for me so far...well the ending is...i hope you'll love it...coz it made me happy writing it...this chapter isnt the end...there'll be at least 2 more chapters before i end this short fanfic...but enjoy.**

**Answers to the reviewers**

_**Tecna -** Thank you...hug_

_**raven1777 -** Yea, sorry, there's some star/rob in this chapter...but hey...it had to be written...and you find out how he broke her heart in this chapter._

_**Delirium24 -** Thank you...i've updated soon _

_**Lotie -** awww thanks...i'm quite pleased with this fic myself :D_

_**BlackGothFaerie -** yea...Red X is sooooo kool! gotta love the bad boy ; D...yea...Robin and Raven will fight alot more...but not in this chapter...but they will...will be fun to write._

_**anime.freakazoid -** awww thank...yes i do take that as a compliment...and wow! no spelling mistakes, i usually get loads...:D_

_**Moon Goddess of the Sun -** thank you, and this story loves you too :D_

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Teen Titans, if i did, i wouldnt be writing this!**

**

* * *

**

_I don't feel the way I've ever felt.  
I know.  
I'm gonna smile and not get worried.  
I try but it shows._

Anyone can make what I have built.  
And better now  
Anyone can find the same white pills.  
It takes my pain away.

It's a lie. A kiss with open eyes  
And she's not breathing back.  
Anything but bother me.  
(It takes my pain away)  
Nevermind these are hurried times.  
Oh oh oh  
I can't let it bother me.

I never thought I'd walk away from you.  
I did.  
But it's a false sense of accomplishment.  
Every time I quit

Anyone can see my every flaw.  
It isn't hard.  
Anyone can say they're above this all.  
It takes my pain away.

I can't let it bother me.

It takes my pain away.

Takes my pain  
Takes my pain  
Takes my pain  
Takes my pain away

_Jimmy Eat World - Pain _

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sign**

"Raven, about earlier in the warehouse…" Raven just turned to Robin and said sadly, "It doesn't matter about earlier. We were both angry, let's just put it behind us." He nodded in agreement after a long pause. She turned around and walked away, trying to hold back tears, remembering their argument. The things she had said, the things she had brought up again; him breaking her heart…once before.

She punched in the code to the room that she once vacated. It had been almost 6 months since she had moved into Robin's room.

Dust spiralled around the air as the door swished open. It was dark, seeing as it was still night, yet the dark walls, dark colours that filled her room, lightened things up abit for her. She stepped in and the door closed behind her. She walked over to the window, opening it so that the dusty air inside would slowly clear. She breathed in the cool night air as it flooded into her room. The wind blew gently, sending in the smell of salty seawater, the tower being situated to the tower and all. She smiled faintly, hopefully, remembering the close contact she had had with Red X just an hour or so ago. Remembered the intoxicating smell that lingered on his body and breath. Remembered how good it had felt to be wanted. She chuckled slightly, in sorrow yet in spite also. How ironic it was that it used to be Red X taunting and yelling at her, well the Titans in general with sarcasm, while Robin was the one who had made her feel wanted; yet tonight it had been Robin yelling at her, not in sarcasm though I might point out, and Red X being the one to seduce her and make her feel lusted after. She sighed heavily and turned around to face her room which Beast Boy had so many times called her 'dark hole'; not scornfully, but in the joking way Beast Boy had grown into teasing her about her dark persona. "Suppose I'd better tidy up abit in here." She said to herself.

An hour later, she had managed to dust and tidy most of her room, apart from the corner that she had left deliberately; the corner that held all the photos of her memories. "Raven, you've got to do this. It's only a stupid corner with crappy photos. Pull yourself together and stop being a wimp." She told herself, preparing for any emotions that may escape her. She took a deep breath and walked over to it. A few photo albums and a few photos in frames wouldn't be that much of a problem surely? The photo albums were easily dealt with, they only need to be dusted off and put back into the box they had lain in. Then came the photo frames. She closed her eyes and picked up the first one, off of the side table. She opened her eyes and let out a sorrowful sigh. It was a picture of the whole team; only minutes after Raven had seen Robin declare his love for Starfire and had witnessed them kiss in joy at their love.

This event was the exact event she had referred to earlier in the warehouse; the one where Robin had got confused at her words; the one which had broken her heart a million time over before it had been painfully and slowly mended; the one that tore her heart a little bit every time she thought of it; the one memory she had tried to block out but had failed in doing so. She didn't need this right now. She was having enough problems as it was without this memory coming back to haunt her. She threw the photo across the room and stood up abruptly before heading out of the door and rushing off to somewhere far away from that photo.

She rushed along numerous corridors of the giant T, then stopped dead in her tracks. This could not be happening; not now. She slid back behind the corner and witnessed the scene she had been dreading to come for a few weeks now. Robin had Starfire pinned against a wall and was whispering something into her ear. Raven had a suspicion that it was something teasing in a sensual way because Starfire giggled flirtatiously. Then it happened. The event that shattered Raven's heart all over again. Robin leaned in pressed his lips against Starfire's. Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin neck and her leg 'popped' while Robin's left hand reached up behind her head to pull her in deeper as his right had roamed her hips and lower region.

Raven felt silent tears well up and finally release from her eyes. She closed her eyes trying to block them out, her mouth trembling as she bit down on the bottom lip. All she could sense was them, the lust radiating from their bodies. She turned and ran from the scene, ran as far as she could, as fast as she could, a wisp of blue cloak peering around the corner as she did so. She bumped into something warm and knocked it over, along with herself falling over as well. She looked into the eyes of Beast Boy, who looked shocked at her tear filled eyes and tear stained face. "Raven…what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm okay. Sorry." She said before scrambling up and running. Beast Boy propped himself up and turned, looking at her as she ran. Something bad had happened, and he had a feeling it included Robin and Starfire.

She ran from the tower and took to the air. Rain started to pound down from the heavens, whipping against her skin causing mild physical pain, none comparing to the emotional pain she was feeling. Then she saw him. He was standing on the docks, watching the waves crash and build up as the storm started to brew. She flew down beside him knowing he had sensed her. "Got bored at the old tower then?" He asked, his musky voice coming from the masked man that had caused feelings to awaken inside her body that hadn't been set free in a long time. He turned sensing something was wrong and looked down upon a beautiful face, crying for some love. He did something unexpected and pulled her into a tight hug, even more surprised when she accepted his comfort as she began sobbing heavily into his chest. He stroked her hair, so soft even though the rain had soaked it through, and held her tight to him, making sure she knew she was safe. She stopped sobbing and looked up into his masked eyes. She reached up, her tearful face still glistening in the rain. He didn't resist this time or draw back as she lifted the mask off of his face. Dark brown hair, which had been spiked before being exposed to the rain, fell around his face. His eyes were covered by an 'X' shaped mask made from a red shiny material. His lips curled into a grin, not a harsh, mocking grin he usually held behind this skull mask, but a kind, gentle and loving one. Raven gasped at the sight and while one of her hands lay slightly cupped, on his firm chest, the other reached up again to touch his face and feel the softness of his skin, the perfect warmth. Her mouth opened slightly and taking the opportunity, Red X leaned down and captured her mouth with his own.

Her eyes widened in shock but soon fluttered closed as she fell into his kiss. It was soft and gentle at first but Raven wanted more. She pushed slightly against his lips, and taking the hint, he deepened the kiss. It became slightly rough and hard, but passion flowed from both of the kissers. His hand roamed through her purple locks while the other pulled her closer to him by pushing the small of her back towards him. While one arm lay limp behind her, dangling helplessly by the numbness taking over her, the other still remained cupper slightly on his chest.

He pulled away slightly to gaze down into her eyes as they stared up into his masked ones. He needed to feel that passion again and swooped down to catch her within the magic once more, the rain still falling heavily down yet not disturbing the two kissies, just adding to the romance that the radiated off of each other into the air.


	5. Chapter 4 Facing the Facts

_Hey everyone, sorry for the delay in updating, had some coursework for school so bee quite busy and havent had enough time to write...this chapter is the penultumate (second to last) chapter...simply because otherwsie this story will gp nowhere...anyway...enjoy_

_**Answers to Reviewers**_

_**raven1777 -** lol...yes he is a dick...but hes not really, just abit confused...i love robin so i can't make him permantly evil unless its in a sexy evil kinda mannor lol._

_**ShadowDevil -** yeah, Raven seems alot weaker simply becasue she's going through alot, and as much as i love Raven for the strong character she is, i like to show her in lights in my stories as someone who will have breakdowns openly, much ike the rest of us :D...and there is some Red X Rae action in this chapter :)_

_**Jessica -** Yea, they are meanies, but i still love them btoh :)_

_**gothic kid 13 -** thanx, but its not over yet...;)_

_**Delirium24 -** lol...yay for X...but make sure not to completely destroy Robin..._

_**Monchhichi -** sorry i forgot to put you down, but than u x 2...yea, robin did but raven found comfort in Red X so thats good :)_

_**ravensucksdonkeydoodle -** lol...yes she can go suck on an egg? interesting..._

_**Tecna -** ooooo ur speechless, lol...heres the update._

_**BlackGothFaerie -** lol...Robin is abit of a dick...and alothough ur idea of Rae and X joining up, my story aint long enough for that...maybe u should wirte a fic like that...i bet it would be excellent!_

_**SpiderSquirrel -** ha! ur hilarious_

_**pinkprincess -** glad u liked it all...hope u enjoy this chapter just as much!_

_**Blackrose2005 -** lol...thanx blushes...and yes, i think i may just e-mail you about how they mkae a wonderful couple...should be interesting lol_

_**kisha -** lol...funny, lovedur revenge on starfire...lol...yea, i know what u mean about not reading other coupling stories, but thnx for choosing my otherurnonnormalcoupling fic:)_

_**spiracle-** its all updated :)_

_**Teen Titans Obsessor -** thank you...heres the new post for u!_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Teen Titans, if i did, i would be writing this!**

**

* * *

**

_Last kiss" - _

_**Glassjaw song**_

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 4: Facing the Facts**

When Raven returned back at the tower, her hair drenched from the rain, her leotard clinging to her body while her cloak left small puddle trails as it dragged along the floor, Starfire was sitting on the couch in the main room of the Tower, reading Cosmo, something she had taken up as a hobby to help her get accustomed to more of the earthly ways. Raven quickly came in, as quiet as she could and tried to escape the thought of talking to Starfire. Starfire however jumped for joy when she saw Raven enter. "FRIEND RAVEN! YOU HAVE RETURNED!" She bellowed.

"I need to go and….ur….meditate Star. Can't stay for chitchat." Raven said, avoiding having to look into the alien girl's bright green orbs.

"Well do you wish me to accompany you in meditating." Starfire inquired.

"No…I need to meditate by myself today Starfire." Raven said, a little harsher than she had wanted it to sound, trying to hide the anger she felt towards the alien girl at this point in time.

"Friend Raven, you seem angered with me….have I done something wrong?" Starfire asked innocently floating over so she hovered in front of Raven.

"No…" Raven said through gritted teeth.

"Please, friend Raven, if I have done…" She was cut off by Raven lifting her head and anger and hurt radiating off of her face.

"You wanna know what's wrong? You wanna know why I appear angry with you? IT'S BECAUSE I SAW YOU STARFIRE!" She said, not exactly making herself clear as she saw the confused look on Starfire's face. "I SAW YOU AND ROBIN! EARLIER IN HALLWAY, SUCKING EACH OTHERS' FACES OFF!" Starfire caught onto what she was talking about and looked down and to the side, her head hanging in shame. Raven took a steady deep breath and stormed passed the alien princess.

Raven had been okay, happy in fact until that confrontation. She had thought that after her and Red X's "encounter" that she wouldn't hurt as much when she was to face the facts and confront Robin and Starfire. Yet it hurt her so much, more than she had felt for a long time. She knocked shoulders with someone as she headed to her room. She spun round to see the person she least wanted to speak to at the moment; Robin. "Hey Rae… You okay? You seemed a little upset earlier." Robin said, reaching out to "affectionately" touch her shoulder. Raven flinched away and seethed at him, "Don't touch me."

Robin pulled his arm back and looked at her confused. "Wh-" he began but Raven cut him off.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend."? She said before giving him a piercing look and carrying on her way to her sanction; her room. She held back the tears until she was safe, out of reach from the rest of the Titans.

She slid her back down against the cool metal door and began to sob gently. "Don't waste your tears over him." that sly, husky voice that belonged to the masked criminal she had kissed merely an hour ago said, echoing through her ears.

Her head jerked up at the sound of his voice and she saw him bending down so that he was near her level on the ground, crouching so that he was still looking down into her orbs of purple slightly. He stroked her cheek as he tucked a piece of her violet hair, which had escaped, behind her ear. Her mouth parted slightly, her eyes wide with amazement.

He didn't have his skull mask on, only his "X" shaped one covering his eyes. He smiled charmingly at her, not mockingly nor gloatfully at how he had the perfect timing, but like he really did care for her.

He held his hand out to her and she took it. He helped her off of the floor and she immediately fell into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her head buried in him chest. He wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safe and protected. "Let's get out of here." He said, pressing a switch on his belt, transporting them to the shore.

The rain had stopped, but a gentle breeze happily danced around them. He breathed in the smell of her hair as he gently rested his chin on top of it. Everything was perfect, the wind gently blowing, the moonlight shining over them, the gentle crashing of waves heard over the wind. She pulled her head back to look up at the man she was slowly falling for. Her looked down at her, staring at the beauty this one woman held. She stood on her tiptoes slightly and kissed him on the lips, her eyes closed as she gave him passion he had given her an hour before. He deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth as his hand brought her back into an arch as he pulled her closer to him while he lent her head and upper upper body back, as if dipping her slightly in a dance.

The wind around them began to pick up and get harsher. A flying freeze disk spun out of nowhere and pulled the lovers apart, hitting Raven and sending her flying to the ground, her body completely encased in ice. Red X turned around, trying to locate the person who had done this. He looked into the eyes of a man whom he had only heard of. Slade. "Now now, don't want your little bird getting in the way." Slade said behind the rust and black coloured mask. "What do you want! I've done nothing to you!" Red X said to him.

"It's not what you've done to me, but its what you're going to do for me." Slade said.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to do anything for you?" Red X spat at him.

"Well I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear lovebird over there." Slade said, gesturing to Raven who still lay encased in ice, unaware of anything that was happening around her.

"You wouldn't dare." Red X hissed.

"You want to challenge that?" Slade said, an eyebrow quirking behind his mask.

Red X had heard of this man and it was clear that he would dare to do anything. He had only one choice if he wanted to save Raven. He knew that he was giving in too easily but he didn't want to risk her life when it could have been solved simply instead of him acting all big and mighty. "What do you want from me?" Red X said, giving in.

"I want you to travel with me to a planet far from Earth, where there is a mission and a little," Slade paused, "score for me to settle with someone."

Red X heaved a sigh. How he hated how he was so easy to sway or one to give up so easily. He took one last look at Raven and whispered to himself, "I'll be back for you one day." Before heading off after Slade.

"RAVEN!" Robin cried out as he saw the half demon girl encased in ice. He ran over to her and smashed the ice around her. Her limp body, which had turned a light blue colour from the cold, fell to the floor. Robin picked her up and wrapped his cloak around her, trying to keep her warm. Raven's eyes flickered open as she looked up into the face of the one who had betrayed her. "Robin…" She whispered. "Where's X? Why are you…" She coughed abit, "here?"

"X, I dunno where he is, but we need to get you back to the tower." He informed her as he placed her on his lap, supporting and securing her as he got on the R-Cycle. "And as to why I'm here…I guessed I faced the facts." Raven looked up at him, a confused look upon her face. "That it's you I want. That it's you I love." He said before starting up the engine and speeding her away, back to the tower for her much needed medical attention.

* * *

Sorry its not that long

CrimsonCape


	6. Chapter 5 Life's many Paths

**OMG! this is the finnnnaaallll chapter...i'm just gonna let you read it because i'm sure you're alll just dying to read it**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Teen Titans...unfortunately...:(**

****

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Life's many Paths**

Raven's eyes fluttered open only to be blinded by the white light that was the lamp hanging from the ceiling of the medical lab inside Titans Tower. She eased herself up, her elbows helping to support her, her body still stiff from being hit with a freeze disk. She winced from the stiffness in her bones and finally managed to sit upright. She heard someone's shallow breathing from a chair next to her bed and looked over to see a sleeping Robin slumped over one of the uncomfortable medical chairs. The dark bags that lay under his unmasked eyes pained her heart. It hurt her to see that he hadn't slept for so long, obviously worried over her, but then she scorned herself. He had hurt her in so many ways over the past month or so. He didn't deserve her sympathy.

She bent over, her back arching as she stared down at the bed sheet lying over her legs. She breathed in heavily, her back so stiff it was unbelievable how one freeze disk could cause this much pain. But it wasn't just the freeze disk that had caused this much pain. It was everything that had happened. When she had caught Robin and Starfire, sure she had felt hurt but the person that had soothed her pain had now left her, just like Robin had. X had betrayed her and in her eyes, he was just as bad as Robin was to her; at first being loving, caring, making Raven feel like the only person in the world that mattered; then leaving her, breaking her heart into a million pieces by leaving her.

Before Robin had come and found Raven, she had heard those few words that Red X had said before leaving her. He had said to her encased figure how he would return to her. She'd believe that when it happened.

She looked over at the clock on the side table. It was 2am on the 29th April. It had been a week and he hadn't come back. She was used to people walking out on her and saying that they'd 'return for her' but it never happened. So why should this time be any different?

She jumped when she heard the hoarse voice of Robin speak her name. "Raven." He said.

She turned to look into those deep piercing blue eyes she had come to love so much, and saw the worry, the relief, the love and the most obvious one; the guilt. "Raven…are you okay?" He said, he voice croaky and quiet from the lack of sleep.

She nodded. "You're not in pain or anything?" He asked.

"Only stiff." She said, obviously answering the question that he had been asking; whether she was physically hurt, not emotionally. "Why did you come to find me?" She asked Robin.

He was silent then he opened his mouth then closed it, as if he was slowly becoming a fish in water. He seemed lost for words. She looked harder at him as if to say, "Well?"

"Because I was wrong." He stated.

She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I know you saw me and Starfire. I gathered from when Starfire came running to me crying over how much her beloved friend now hated her for what we'd done." He said, finding it hard to put what he was feeling into words.

"That still doesn't explain why you were wrong." She said bluntly.

"I'm not saying it was wrong that I kissed Starfire." He paused and dared to look at Raven's face of shock and hurt for a second before carrying on. "Because if I hadn't have kissed Starfire, then my old feelings for her wouldn't have ever disappeared like they have now."

"I don't get it Robin. What are you saying?" Raven asked.

"I'm saying that yes, my old feelings for Starfire had lingered slightly and you were right. But then you were also wrong, for they weren't true feelings, just phantom feelings. But I never lied to you when I told you it was you that I loved. I've always meant that when ever I said that to you."

"Save the sympathy story for someone who cares Robin." She said harshly.

"But Raven-" He began but stopped when she started to move and began to push herself up off of the medical bed. "Where are you going? You're not in a fit enough state." He said, reaching out to sit her back down on the bed.

She batted his hand away and gave him a scowl that could kill. "Don't touch me." She hissed.

She continued to struggle and finally managed to stand up. She stretched her arms and legs while she arched her back, flexing it slightly. She walked over to the door and punched in the pin, the door swishing open at will. She slowly walked out, heading for her room. Robin stood up and ran after her, even though she had only reached about halfway down the corridor. He grabbed her arm and twirled her around.

She wrenched her arm away from his grasp, well at least try to, she was still too weak and Robin had always had the upper hand on physical strength. She seethed silently. She slowly raised her head so that her deep violet eyes, tinted with red from the pure anger that was trying to escape and roam free. She met his perfect blue eyes and saw the determination behind them. She didn't care though; he had hurt her one too many times to be forgiven. She wasn't going to give in and fall back into his arms openly. "Raven. I need you." He said, his voice mixed with desperation and determination.

"Well tough luck Robin 'cos I don't need you." She replied, her icy tone not loosening his grip at all.

"I know…but god Raven! Without you I'm fucking lost!" He said, emphasising the word 'lost'.

"Well you should have thought about that before you kissed Starfire." She said, sending cold glares to match his icy coloured eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have kissed her, but don't blame this entirely on me!" He said.

"Excuse me?" She said in disbelief. "How is this my fault?"

"You were the one which was pushing me towards her, constantly at my neck saying that I still loved her!"

"BECAUSE YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU FUCKING DID ROBIN…. AND YOU STILL DO!"

"WELL WHAT CAN I DO TO MAKE YOU FORGIVE ME RAVEN!"? He pleaded

"Nothing." She said but he wasn't having any of it. He grabbed her other arm and pressed his lips against hers. She struggled; trying to break free from him but his grip on her was too strong. She felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She used what was left of her energy to cause a black hand to push them apart. "You have no-" she began but was cut off by his hard kissing once again. She had no energy left and was slowly giving into him.

Part of her was fighting to stop her from giving in but soon her heart came into play and pushed them away. Tears began to roll freely down her cheeks as she felt herself giving into the kiss. She was kissing him back. His grip loosened and he removed one of his hands from her arm, letting it reach up and touch his cheek. She noticed it was moist and opened her eyes slightly to see that silent tears were falling down his face. He pulled away and looked down at her to see her tear strewn face and saw the expression of surprise and confusion on her face. He reached up to touch her hand and felt his fingertips touch something moist. He had been crying and not even realised it.

She smiled faintly before looking down onto the floor. How had she gone from hating this man to loving him all over again? Yet she still loved X. But he wasn't here. He had left her; just like everyone else in her life and she knew he wouldn't be back for her. She knew he would be just like everyone else who had left; everyone except Robin. She knew it was wrong for her to forgive him so easily, but she loved him too much.

The girl had had so little love in her life, she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity which although felt wrong, but also felt so right at the same time. She didn't need Red X. He cared only for himself, only used her, and used her for a bit of fun, a bit of fun on the side from all his robbing. He had left her because a better opportunity had come up, at least that's what her side of the story had seemed like.

Little did she know that the masked boy she was thinking about and scorning had left to save her life. Was at that very moment being beaten to a pulp by some alien guards. She didn't know how his mask had been cracked and fallen from his face, blood spitting from his mouth as the guards kicked him in the stomach before giving him the final blow to the head, sending him into the world of unconsciousness, the last person he saw before everything turning black being her face a faint smile creeping on her face, that same smile which had appeared after they had first kissed in the rain.

5 Years Later…

Raven sighed and got out of bed, laying the think summer sheets over her sleeping lover. She folded her arms and walked out onto the balcony of their little villa. She rubbed her arms as she felt a chilly summer breeze whistled around her, autumn announcing it was on its way. She turned to go back inside, feeling refreshed when she was stopped by a lean figure of a man blocking the doorway. "X?" She breathed in barley a whisper of disbelief when he stepped into the moonlight's gaze and out of the shadows.

He didn't have his mask on, well not his skull mask but he still had that thin red 'x' shaped one covering his eyes. "I said I'd come back for you." He said, his huskiness still within the voice, but it had grown deeper. He reached out and touched her arm put she gently pulled away. "You left me." Raven said softly.

"But now I've come back for you." He said reaching out once more to touch her arm.

She flinched away again. "It's too late. I'm not in love with you anymore X." That was a lie but she didn't want to screw up things for a 2 chance of something happening and them being together for permanently. She didn't want to take the chance. Didn't want to go through all those feelings she felt after he went the first time. "I think you should just go. Go find someone who feels the same way for you X." She said, lifting her head to look into his masked eyes.

He look heart broken and stunned by what she had just said. "But, I love you Raven."

"But I don't love you." She said, her insides turning as she spoke the lie.

He leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips before pulling away and disappearing into the night sky, not before whispering in her ear, "I will always love you Raven." Emphasising the word 'always'.

She touched her lips which were still numb from the kiss before whispering softly, "and I will always love you, Red X." before turning and going back to the room and bed where the sleeping form of a robin slept peacefully.

**THE END**

* * *

**Omg! its finished...**

**I left it on a good note for what ever ship you were wanting it to end like**

**Thank you so much for all you lovely reviewers...its becasue of you that i write these things! blows kisses to all of you**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought of the ending!**

**CrimsonCape**


End file.
